1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible racks and more particularly to a foldable luggage rack having a support bar for hanging garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many luggage racks are on the market and have been available sine the early part of the 20th century. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 894,561 issued to Charles L. Wood on Jul. 28, 1908, for a wooden article of furniture designed particularly for use in hotels for supporting garments and for providing an inflexible seat for a satchel, dress-suit case, or the like.
Later, U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,207 issued to Salvatore Cane on Aug. 29, 1916, for a dismountable wooden chair having parts which could be separated easily and disassembled into a conveniently portable package.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,925 issued to Joseph Linck et al. On Oct. 2, 1928, for a collapsible wooden rack for use in homes, restaurants, and places of entertainment where a temporary device for the hanging of outdoor garments, such as coats and hats, was desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,379 issued to Alvin F. Clark on May 8, 1962, for a drying rack adapted for supporting wet clothing articles and for collecting water which drips from the articles over the course of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,380 issued to Aristide Reguitti on Jun. 15, 1965, for a folding wooden seat which is adapted to be employed for supporting articles of clothing and for storing small personal items within the seat.
At the turn of this century, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,783 issued to Michael X. Allman on Jun. 13, 2000, for a wooden drying rack for athletic equipment. The rack adjusts to a compact shape for storage and/or transport purposes.
However, all of these racks are heavy, bulky, complicated, expensive, and hard to use. Therefore, it remains a problem in the field to provide a lightweight, flexible, simple, inexpensive and easy to operate collapsible rack with a support bar for hanging garments.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, flexible, simple, inexpensive and easy to operate collapsible rack with a support bar for the storage of hanging garments in additional open space in a room, other than a closet.
It is a secondary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight metal rack with a flexible seat for a piece of luggage, such as a suitcase, and also with a height-adjustable bar for inexpensively and easily hanging clothes, such as suits and coats, near to the rack so that the user does not forget anything when leaving the room, whether in a private home, hotel, motel, dormitory, or the like.
It is a tertiary object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing horizontal bar which connects vertical steel tubes that extend and support the hanging bar. Both bars are situated just above the rack for the piece of luggage. Thus, the garments are hung in very close proximity to the luggage so that nothing is overlooked when leaving the room.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide pairs of extendable steel tubes to reach the height necessary for the hanging bar to hold clothing of different lengths.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide the hanging bar so that it extends forwardly over the luggage rack in order to stabilize the unit while hanging clothing thereon.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent while studying a preferred embodiment discussed in the following detailed description and shown in the accompanying drawings which are described below.